1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a backlight structure and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight structure having a reflective cover and a manufacturing method thereof to improve the leakage of light between the light incident side of the light guide plate and the light source module and the warpage of the optical film by intimately attaching the reflective cover and the optical film to the light guide plate and further enhance the light utilization efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal display themselves cannot emit light, an additional light source is required to achieve the display function of the liquid crystal display. The conventional method is utilizing a backlight module disposed on the rear side of the liquid crystal display panel as a light source of the liquid crystal display. The backlight module is mainly composed by a light guide plate and at least one light emitting element, wherein light emitted from the light emitting elements is guided by the light guide plate to the liquid crystal display panel and serves as the light source for display, so that the display function of the liquid crystal display can be achieved. Conventional backlight modules generally include edge lighting type and bottom lighting type backlight modules, wherein the edge lighting type backlight module emits light to the side of the light guide plate, while the bottom lighting type backlight module emits light to the bottom of the light guide plate.
In general, besides becoming the light source for display, light emitted from the light emitting elements partially leaks out. Therefore, a reflector is disposed on the bottom of the light guide plate in the edge lighting type backlight module or on the bottom surface of the casing of the bottom lighting type backlight module, so that light leaking from the bottom surface of the light guide plate can be reflected back to the light guide plate as the display light source. However, besides leaking from the bottom surface of the light guide plate, a part of light generated from the light emitting elements directly emits outward without entering the light guide plate.